Clothing garments have been an essential part of human life and culture for the vast majority of human existence. As people have progressed through history, so too have the clothing garments they wear. However, despite the advancements made in clothing, people continue to keep large collections of to fulfill a plethora of functional needs or fashion desires. Building such a collection could require large financial investments. Likewise, storing and transporting such collections of clothing may require a large amount of space and effort. A solution is needed that is presently absent from the prior art.
Much advancement has been made to increase the functional versatility of the cloths in a person's wardrobe. Buttons, zippers, and snaps allow garments to be selectable between encircling a wearer or remaining open. Belts, elastic, and draw strings provide garments with some adjustability, allowing the clothing to be worn by a more varying number of people. Even combinations of these and other modifications have been collectively integrated into articles of clothing. However, as more modifications are made, the complexity and effort associated with each article of clothing may increase. What is needed is a garment that provides substantial flexibility without unnecessary added complexity.
In addition to function, fashion is often a large deciding factor in selecting which garments to include in a personal wardrobe. Fashion changes often, and future trends can be unpredictable. Continually refreshing a wardrobe to include garments that are both functional and fashionable can require a large investment of time and money. What is needed is a functional, adaptable garment that is resistant to the frequent changes of fashion.